1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural germicide having the formula ##SPC2##
Wherein R represents C.sub.1-12 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, benzyl or chlorobenzyl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural germicidal compositions of the o-methylbenzanilide type are effective in preventing diseases, such as rice sheath blight, bacterial leaf blight, tomato late blight, cucumber anthracnose, haricot stem rot, alternaria leaf spot, powdery apple mildew, orange phoma rot, wheat bund, rusting of wheat, barley, turf, coffee, ornamental plants, vegetables, cereals and grasses, smut and Rhizoctonia and Fusarium soil diseases; and are also effective as disinfectants for seeds.
Effective benzanilide compounds are disclosed in German Pat. application Publication No. 1,907,436 and British Pat. No. 1,217,868.
In the former specification, o-methylbenzanilides are disclosed and in the latter specification, benzanilides having the formula ##SPC3##
Wherein Y.sub.n represents a hydrogen atom, X represents an oxygen atom, R.sup.2 represents NR.sup.3 R.sup.4 wherein R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom and R.sup.4 represents an alkoxyphenyl group, are disclosed.
The prior art compounds are ineffective against certain plant and soil diseases. However, a need continues to exist for agricultural germicides with improved effectiveness for inhibiting plant and soil diseases and improved antimicrobial spectrum.